


Mornings

by TakeMyUsernameAlready



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyUsernameAlready/pseuds/TakeMyUsernameAlready
Summary: It's just those two boys totally in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing a few weeks ago so please bear with me! :)

Sometimes Kageyama wakes up before Hinata. At times like this he just appreciates the view. Watching every detail in Hinatas small face. His mouth that seemingly never shuts up and can be irritatingly loud. That turns so smooth against his lips. That can produce small quiet gasps when he kisses Hinatas neck. He likes kissing Hinata but he never would say it out loud. Hinata would tease him without an end. His gaze wander to his little nose, his closed eyes, his hair. It's a mess right now. It's always a mess but especially in the mornings even now that it's short. He reaches out slowly. There is this one annoying whisp of hair that begs to be played with and he gladly gives in. He likes the silky feeling of it against his fingertips. his eyes drop close and he just savors the sensation. That's the moment he realises how happy he's lately. How happy it makes him to be together with Hinata. To finally admitting to himself that he loves him and to finally letting him be loved in return.  
„.. Do i have something in my hair?“  
Kageyama stops in his tracks. „I love kissing you!“ he sputters... oh hell what did he just say? Great. That's not how it was supposed to go. He's ready to leap out of the bed but Hinata reacts too fast and grabs the back of his shirt. After some struggling Kageyama lets himself be dragged back. He hides his face behind his hands. He feels so exposed and embarrassed. There is a gentle tuck on his hands.  
„Let me see your face Kageyama!“  
„N-No! Can't we pretend this never happened?!“  
„Please?“ Hinata asks softly. Kageyama peeks out from behind his hands.

This view is even better. He catches his breath. A wave of affection spreads through his whole body, taking away all the bad feelings he had before. Filling him with warmth. Hinatas face is as red as his face feels, but there is so much love in his eyes. Love for Kageyama. It's almost too much but he can't look away. He lets his hands drop away completly. Hinata is smiling at him and he gets lost in it. How did it take him so long to understand his feelings for Hinata when they are so plainly obvious?  
„You love kissing me? Show me.“ and Kageyama does. He captures his lips the way Hinata captured his heart. First bruisingly hard. Then feathery light, sweet and achingly slow. He takes his time and puts all his feelings behind it. When they slowly come to a stop Hinata whipsers breathlessly:„I love kissing you too Tobio. I really do“.

Thats the story why they came to late to training. Hinata was estatic the whole time. running around, laughing and shouting. Kageyama's worried he'll butcher every spike and is about to scream at him to calm down but suprisingly they sync up perfectly.  
On their way home Hinata has a big grin on his face. “So you love kissing me huh?“.  
„Shut up dumbass!“ he knew it. Hinata will tease him forever with this.  
Maybe that's not so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wakes up before Kageyama all the time but he doesn't always show it.  
Sometimes he just enjoys this quiet moments with closed eyes. Focusing on the feeling of Kageyamas weight beside him, Of him breathing until their breaths harmonize.  
Sometimes he can feel Kageyama wake up beside him. He can tell when he's watching him. And then there is Kageyamas hand in his hair. Playing with it. Hinata loves how careful Kageyama moves his hand through it, Loves the tingling feeling on his scalp.  
Sometimes he reciprocates it when he's sure Kageyama is still asleep. Like right now. The rising sun bath the room in warm soft light. Some light beams dancing over Kageyamas skin. He loves seeing this side of him. Seeing him without a frown etched on his face. Without a crunched up nose. He looks carefree. Peaceful. Handsome. Especially with the new haircut of his. Since then there are always some strands on his forehead when he lays down. So Hinata brushes them away gently. Running his hand through black smooth hair. When he does this he gets one of the greatest rewards he's ever seen. A small delicate smile playes around Kageyamas lips. But it vanishes as fast as it came. Kageyamas eyelashes flutter once and the frown is there again. Hinata can't resist poking his forhead.  
Kageyama drowsy mutters: „Oi what was this for dumbass?“  
„I just wanted to.“  
„Stop it idiot. Let me go back to sleep.“  
„Hmm I have a even better idea.“ He sits up crawls over Kageyama and straddles his waist. There is a confused look on Kageyamas face. His hands grips Hinatas hips seemingly unaware. Hinata leans forward and frames Kageyamas head with his hands. Tipping his head down so he can brush his lips over his forhead.  
A breathy „Shouyou“ escapes Kageyamas lips.  
„Did you just ...“ He couldn't finish his sentence. His world tilts sideway. Kageyama has nearly thrown them out of bed. He has his face pressed into Hinatas chest. His arms tight around his back, holding on to him like he is his lifeline. And Hinata does the same. After some time he lets his hands wander. Slowly. Just his fingertips, moving in small gentle circles. Over Kageyamas hips. Over his spine. Slowing down even further. Kageyama shivers under his touch. He continues over his shoulders. To his neck into his hair.  
„Shouyou...“  
His heart skips a beat. „Yes Tobio?“  
„We're going to be late for training.“  
Hinata laughs „Such a mood killer Bakayama! Can't we stay 10 more minutes? Please?“

Thats the second time they came too late for training.  
But for the first time Kageyama doesn't seem to mind much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama you really are ruining the mood <3 xD
> 
> I wanted to add that tsun_derei on twitter gave me the idea for this part and helped me a lot to feel better about my writing. So thank you again (for the 100th time xD )


	3. Chapter 3

This morning they woke up almost at the same time.  
He knows that Kageyama's awake. The back before him is tense. Hinata knows him long enough to not push Kageyama to talk about what's bothering him. He will mull it over in his head and when he's ready he will tell him. He's nuzzling his face against the small space between his shoulder blades and plants a kiss there. Inhaling Kageyamas scent. He's about to fall asleep again when suddenly Kageyama takes his hand in his. He fiddles with it for a while before putting it over his heart. It's racing. Fluttering like a small bird that wants to be freed of his cage.  
Slowly Kageyama turns in his arm. Facing him. Searching something in his face. They stare at each other with their soules wide open.  
„Hinata …no ... Shouyou. I need to tell you something.“ His whole face is crunched up. Frown in place. Serious blue eyes. 

He had thought about this moment for months. He had a whole speech written out in his head. He knows he's not the romantic type of person. He doesn't show his feelings openly like Hinata does. But for once he wanted to spell it out loud. Wanted Hinata to know how much he feels for him, wants to see his reaction.  
He takes a breath and begins with: „I want to tell how I fell in love with you and how much I love you right now. So the first time i saw you...“  
After that he stops.  
There's one single tear traveling down Hinatas face. Kageyama brushes it away with his thumb. Caressing his cheek.  
„Why are you crying?“ He whispers.  
„I am just happy. Don't worry about it,“  
„Of course I'm worried idiot.“ With this Hinata starts full on crying. Kageyama's frantic. Did he do something wrong? That doesn't normally happen when you are about to confess your feelings right?  
„Can you … can you hold me please?“  
Without a word Kageyama embraces him. Holds him close.  
He hears little sobs that shake Hinatas whole body. That pierces through his heart.  
His hand is on the back of Hinatas head. He's kissing the top of it. Craddeling him. Whispering „Everything is alright my love“ and „I'm here“ against his temple until Hinatas calms down a bit.  
„I just.. I just never thought that this will come true you know? After that last day at Karasuno I thought that was our end.“  
„But we are together now aren't we? It's just you and me. And I want to stay. I want to stay the longest in your life.“  
When Hinata looks up again his eyes are red and swollen, his nose running, his cheeks wet. Kageyama gently whips his face clean.  
„I want this too. I love you too Tobio“ Kageyama smiles down on him. Hinata looks stunned at first before his face brightenings up like the sky after a storm.  
And then he sneezes in his shirt. „Oi you little...“ he's tackling Hinata. tickling his side until he's begging him to stop. They are both gasping for air. Both of them laughing,  
„We missed training right?“  
„Yeah.“  
„Will we train later together?“  
„Of course we will dumbass.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is the big spoon confirmed!
> 
> It'll take me some time to write the last part. It'll probably be up in 4 month but there will be some other short stories from me :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had some fun reading it! :)  
> If you have some constructive criticism or something you really loved please tell me so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
